


Caught

by raeofsunshinee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dialogue, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Pain, kinda reveal, lots of blood, this is shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshinee/pseuds/raeofsunshinee
Summary: Her eyes squeeze shut, hot tears splashing her cheeks as the pain became agonising.“Mari? I’m here just to make sure—”“Is that— blood?”





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, dudes. Just needed to post this. Sorry, it's really bad I've had writer's block so the amount of dialogue has hit the roof.   
> This was made with the prompt "Is that- blood?"  
> They are around 18 here and it's where Marinette got over herself, begun talking to Adrien then became friends. Then eventually the best of friends (like a well-known hero-duo we all know.) They do not know each other's identities.   
> I have this belief that after the lucky charm is released it is much easier to actually get hurt at Tikki is drained from the call. Ladybug get's stabbed in a fight (by ice or something), rushes off before her transformation drops and voila.  
> Hope you enjoy?

Ladybug swung through the Paris skyline ignoring the searing sensation in her side. Her body had begun to feel heavy as she hurriedly made her way home. Her transformation was about to drop and she prayed that the dark night hid her from the city. Finally, she reached the balcony of her home. The landing sent Ladybug onto her knees. Her transformation dropped and the pain was like a blazing knife slicing her skin. Marinette crawled as she turned her body around to take a look at the source of the pain. Her teeth clenched, and her fists pounded the ground as she tried to subdue the pain. She dared to look down.   
Scarlett red stained the once white shirt. The young hero grit her teeth, panting in an effort as she shakily lifts her shirt. She felt hot tears slip down her face, but it was numb compared to the agonising gash that produced the crimson pool. She almost released a scream when her fingers accidentally grazed the deep wound.   
“Marinette! You must get to a hospital!” She heard Tikki say.   
“I c-cant! No one c-can k-kno—aahg!” Marinette threw her head back biting down on her lip. She closed her eyes for a few moments trying to forget the pain but was quickly reminded of it. Her sobs echoed in the silent night. Her shaking hand attempted to wipe the tears that flowed but was unsuccessful. Marinette dragged herself toward the railing with all the effort she could muster and leant her head against the railing as her eyes called for rest.   
“Marinette you need to stay awake! Please, Marinette!” Tikki’s distressed voice was distant to her ears.   
“Listen to me, Ladybug! Stay—oh no.” She abruptly stopped.  
“Tikki?” Her words slurred.   
“Mari? I’m here just to make sure—” Seconds later, a new voice sounded in her ears.  
“Is that— blood?” Chat Noir.   
"No. No!" He faced the reality of the situation.  
“Mari, Mari, Mari. Marinette! Open your eyes! Look at me!” She tried and pried her eyes open. In blurry vision, she saw Chat Noir knelt in front of her. His hand seemingly on her cheek and other one trying to investigate the crimson spatter of blood. She couldn’t feel the offer of comfort, her senses drowned by pain.   
“C-Chat…” She managed to whisper. His eyes cried terror. She felt fatigue call as her eyes drifted shut again.  
“No! Please! Marinette look at me! I’m calling for help. Just look at me, please!”  
Her face was turning ashen. Time was thinning.  
“Fuck! It’s going to take too long, I’m taking you myself!” She vaguely felt him pick her up. At least the pain was becoming less, she thought.  
She felt the rush of wind then everything became dark. 

—

Chat Noir speeded through the streets of Paris on foot, his arms carefully holding the life of a girl. Soon enough he reached the door of the Hospital and flung himself inside.  
“Someone, please! She needs help!” It wasn’t long before professionals were getting her to a gurney and sending her away from Chat Noir’s reach.  
“Sir I’m sorry, you cannot go in there.” A short nurse blocked the entrance.  
“Are you kidding? Let me in!”   
“I will let you know how she is afterward, but you mustn’t come inside.” She turned back to him.  
“My name is Joy. I will come back. Stay. Put. here.” She pushed the door open and left him watching helplessly from the outside. Doctors and nurses moved briskly all fighting to save her life. 

 

 

Chat Noir had placed himself on the bench outside the emergency room and buried his face in his hands attempting to forget the sight of the streaming blood that gushed from her side. A sight he wanted to forget. A night he wanted to forget.  
“Chat Noir?” The nurse from earlier—Joy, was in front of him with a clipboard in hand. He stood up immediately.  
“How is she? Will she be okay?”  
“Yes. Thankfully you got her here in time. She almost bled to death, but she's stable for now. She just needs rest and a careful eye on her. That’s what we’re here for.” She offered a gentle smile. Chat Noir sat down and sighed with relief.   
“Thank you.” Joy nodded in reply and sat next to him.  
“I know you don’t want to do this right now but I need to ask some questions about the Jane Doe*.”  
Chat rested his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together.  
“Marinette. Her name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He saw her write on the clipboard out of his peripheral vision.  
“Can you take me through how it happened, or how you found her?”  
“Akuma attack. Marinette, she was near the area when it attacked and I told her to get to safety but…” He scrunched his eyes, an attempt to subdue the tears that might come. Sorrow tugged at Joy’s heart.  
“After everything was over Ladybug was gone so I went to check on Marinette. She has a balcony that I can drop in on and… She.. S-she was pale and there was blood. S-so much blood.” Chat Noir slipped his hands from his face. He saw the nurse’s expression of dismay and concern.   
“She’s my best friend. She’s basically all I’ve got…” His focus went back to the floor.  
“I can’t lose her too.” Joy didn’t ask whom else he was talking about. Instead, she placed a light hand on his shoulder as a gesture of comfort.  
“Chat Noir. I promise you we are doing everything in our power to keep her healthy. But you mustn’t lose hope. Things are looking up for your friend.” He thanked her with a weak smile.  
“Can I ask, why didn’t Ladybug’s powers fix her injuries?”  
“I’m not sure. I asked myself the same thing. Ladybug might know but I haven’t seen her since she released her Lucky Charm.” He sighed, shaking his head.   
“I just, don’t know.”  
Joy watched with a sad expression.   
“I’m sorry, Chat Noir but I need to contact the parents. If you need anything, I’m here.” She offered a reassuring smile and left the young hero to himself.

 

Chat Noir was crouched across from the hospital room window, his body cloaked in the night. He observed Marinette’s slow breaths as her body would rise and fall. He watched her father pace inside the small room, and her mother sat beside Marinette gripping her hand. Engraved in his memory was the blood-soaked floor of the balcony, the utterance of agony written on her face, and the draining life from the girl. The night offered no disruption, just the sounds of the city. He trailed every movement from the room until a buzzing, red trail of light appeared zooming past the building. It abruptly stopped outside of Marinette’s room window.   
It caught his attention and Chat Noir opened the magnifying application on his baton to get a better look. A red bug-like creature was hovered outside the window, peeking inside. It almost looked like….. A kwami? Ladybug’s kwami?  
“What. No…” Chat’s piercing emeralds narrowed with disbelief. Even if it was her Kwami, what is she doing outside Marinette’s window. Lost in his thought, he almost missed the bug flying away. He chased it down the streets and back to Marinette’s balcony. It was buzzing around in circles when he caught up to it. If it was her Kwami its name was…. Nikki? No…  
“Tikki?” She froze noticing the cat-boy perched on the railing.   
“No?…” Her eyes were widened and her expression was twisted as if she were cringing.  
“You’re Ladybug’s Kwami.” It wasn’t a question. She sighed.  
“Yes. Yes, I am.”  
“What are you doing at Marinette’s house?” Tikki avoided his gaze. When he didn’t get an answer he pressed.  
“What were you doing by her hospital room window?” Tikki stared at him with wide eyes.  
“Ladybug’s kwami…” He looked fixedly, deep in thought. Until his head snapped up as the realisation hit him.  
“Marinette is Ladybug.”

**Author's Note:**

> *- Jane (or John) Doe is a name used for an unknown identity. It is commonly used in medical practice and crime/law enforcement. Just so you know :)  
> Let me know if you liked it !


End file.
